countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth
The Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth – formally, the Crown of the Kingdom of Poland and the Grand Duchy of Lithuania and, after 1791, the Commonwealth of Poland – was a dual state, a bi-confederation of Poland and Lithuania ruled by a common monarch, who was both King of Poland and Grand Duke of Lithuania. It was one of the largest and most populous countries of 16th- to 17th-century Europe, said to be the golden age for Poland. Description Appearance The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth is a countryman representing a country of the same name. The face is painted in the form of a country flag. Most often painted in the armor "Winged Hussars of the Commonwealth". Personality Strict, brave, strong and militant. She is very proud of his achievements, but is not remembered much. Interests * His military Flag meaning Other symbols "Si Deus nobiscum quis contra nos". Nicknames Origin of the language Etymology The military of the Polish–'Lithuanian Commonwealth' evolved from the merger of the armies of the Kingdom of Poland and the Grand Duchy of Lithuania. The army was commanded by the Hetman. ... The Commonwealth was formed at the Union of Lublin of 1569 from the Kingdom of Poland and the Grand Duchy of Lithuania. History The Joint Crowns of the Kingdom of Poland and the Grand Duchy of Lithuania covered the periods which brought on the height and decline of Poland's power, it was established in the Union of Lublin, however, they were in a de facto personal union, at this point it was an elective monarchy, similar to how the Vatican functions today. The Commonwealth reached its golden age in the early 17th Century, it's parliament was made up of powerful nobles at this point and each one of them was at this point, reluctant to enter the 30 years war. During its golden age, it sustained itself under pressure from the Tsardom of Russia, the Ottoman Vassal States, and of course, the Kingdom of Sweden, It would begin waning after several blows were struck such as the uprising of the Ukrainian Cossacks, and the Kingdom of Sweden. Around this point in the waning days, John III Sobieski was elected King of Poland and Grand Duke of Lithuania. He made a pact with the Holy Roman Empire, the Claimant to Rome supported by the pope, to protect from the Ottoman empire. In 1683, the battle of Vienna took place, likely one of the most famous battles of Poland Lithuania, where a force of Polish Infantry and Cavalry brought on the largest cavalry charge in history, routing the Ottomans and kicking off the proper phase of the Great Turkish War, which would see the Ottoman empire driven permanently south of the Danube, never to threaten central Europe again. Of course, before this would happen, Poland Lithuania would game the nickname "The Bulwark of Christianity" for its century-long defence against Muslim Advance. By the 18th century, a great destabilization happened within the Commonwealth, bringing it to the brink of Civil war. An outright war would begin between the king and his nobles, in 1715. The Tsar of Russia Peter the Great had brought on Mediation, which he would use to further weaken Poland Lithuania. The Tsar himself was present at the Silent Sejm, which limited the size of the Polish Lithuanian Army to 24,000 men. He would proceed to banish the King's Saxon army and specify funding for the military around this point. In 1768, the Commonwealth would become a protectorate of the Russians, forever ending its true power as Poland Lithuania. In 1772, the first partition took place. It was carried out by Prussia, Russia, and Austria The second partition took place in 1793, however only Prussia and Russia took part, excluding Austria. The final partition took place in 1795, with all 3 empires taking part and with Poland out of the map for 123 years. Important dates: July 1, 1569 - Federation of the Kingdom of Poland and the Grand Duchy of Lithuania, which arose as a result of the Union of Lublin. October 1596 - Union of Brest, the adoption of the authority of the Pope February 19, 1772 - The first section, involved: the Prussian Kingdom, the Austrian and Russian Empire. January 23, 1793 - The second section, involved: the Russian Empire and Prussia. October 24, 1795 - The Third and Last Section Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. The countries involved are the Kingdom of Prussia, Russia and Ukraine. As a result of this event, the Commonwealth ceases to exist. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Diplomacy Geography Relationships Friends * Kingdom of Denmark and Norway * Kingdom of Hungary (fiance) * Kingdom of Italy * First French Empire * Portuguese Empire * Spanish Empire Neutral * British Empire * Dutch Empire * Swedish Empire (ex-husband) * Russian Empire * United States Enemies * Austria-Hungary * Prussia * Ottoman Empire Future Versions * Poland * Lithuania Trivia References ru:Речь Посполитая Category:Everything Category:Former Countries Category:Characters Category:Latin countries Category:Slavic countries Category:Europe Category:Empires Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Central Europe Category:Eastern Europe